Plushie Fuzz
by XIIIAnonymous
Summary: Sora's never been good at carnival games. Happy New Year! Soriku
1. Silver Fur

The New Year's festival was in full swing now, seeing as the fireworks were only an hour away. Sora even saw people grabbing good seats so that they didn't have to deal with it later. All of the people looked pretty bored, though. Sora decided that he would get in lines for stuff now, since lots of people would be occupied with beating each other to that particularly cushy spot of grass. Blue eyes swept the area, looking for something to do.

Unfortunately, people were still clogging up the lines for rides. Even more unfortunate was the fact that Sora wasn't good at any of the games, so that wasn't an option. Oh, he wished Roxas and Axel were here! They always won games, probably because they were both so competitive.

Sora chose to sit at a table close to a shooting game. After watching for a few minutes, he figured out that the goal was to knock down three bottles to win a small prize, or five bottles to win a big prize. The brunette let his eyes rove the collection of stuffed animals and giant inflatable's, his eyes settling on a fuzzy, silver stuffed cat. A shaky breath was drawn in. It looked so soft and nice, and it was a small prize too. If Sora could knock down just three bottles…

The teenager shook his head. No, that was how they got you to spend all of your money! And Sora only had five dollars in his pocket from babysitting his cousin. He would just go away disappointed and moody. Roxas always told him that his aim was terrible, and that he couldn't hit anything even if it was right in front of his face.

Sora watched with jealousy as boy after boy won prize after prize for their girlfriends. How come he couldn't do that? It wasn't like he was worth any less than them. The plush cat sat enticingly on the shelf, smiling with a contented face.

Heaving a sigh, the boy watched as the man at the stand took the cat down quickly, rushing to get to the next players. Well, that was that. He stood up and tugged a square map from the pocket of worn, faded jeans, and began to search for the best places to watch fireworks from; the spots were conveniently marked on the diagram. He ran a distracted hand through his hair.

Suddenly a weight pushed down the chocolate spikes, and Sora quickly jerked his gaze upward to meet a pale green-eyed stare. Reaching up to feel what this stranger had set on the top of his head, the pads of Sora's fingertips grazed the unmistakable feel of plushie fuzz. He gaped and yanked a silver-furred cat prize off of his head. Its color matched that of the hair of the stranger, almost exactly.

"You wanted it, right?" The boy sounded amused as he took in Sora's flabbergasted, wide-eyed gawk.

Sora hugged the cat to his chest protectively, lovingly. "Yes, thank you! But…" His eyes narrowed, confused. "How did you know?"

The silverette chuckled, and then extended an arm to ruffle Sora's coffee-colored tresses. "You were straring at it for half an hour."

The brunette began to gape openly again, then recovered and grinned sheepishly. "Oh…I didn't notice at all."

Another one of those low, velvety chuckles. "I didn't think so." He stuck his hands into the pockets of the clean black pants he wore. "In case you were wondering, my name's Riku."

"Um…my name's Sora, and it's really nice to meet you, Riku!"

Riku smirked, and then gestured at the plushie. "So, what's its name?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going to name it?" Riku pressed the petit brunette.

"I think…" Sora crossed his arms and looked at the ground thoughtfull, trapping the plushie under his arm. His eyes lit up at a realization that there was the perfect name for this stuffed animal that required no thought process at all. He flashed a shy, bashful smile at the expectant boy in front of him.

"I think I'll name it Riku!"

:::::

Haha, they're so cute. X3 I love Soriku so much. Anyways, I had to post it early because I probably won't get any time to write later in the week. Shocking, I know. I always have time to write, and that's the glory of being in middle school. Not as much homework. :P Including the fact that it's winter break now.

I would also like to say that if, and only if, I do get time to write, then there will be a sequel, in which Sora and Riku get to watch fireworks. Yay!~

Also, thank you to all of my reviewers and favoriteers(I don't know if that's a real word, I just made it up XD)! You guys are epic win and awesomeness!

And so, everyone, make sure to make your New Year's resolutions good, and have a happy New Year! :D


	2. Works of Fire

"Can you see anything?" Sora stood on his tiptoes, attempting to make himself taller. Curse his shortness!

"There's a spot way over there, but people will take it before we even get halfway across the field." Riku could see over people's heads, the lucky duck.

No, it probably wasn't a good idea to wait until five minutes before the fireworks started to look for a seat. But he and Riku, who Sora had only met half an hour ago, got up to talking and didn't notice that all of a sudden it was like a ghost town in the area where they sat. Now people covered the field, with nowhere to sit. The two boys must have been the only people to still be looking for a spot. People threw them dirty looks, as they had to move out of the way to account for their movements. Why weren't people sitting down? Why where all of these people standing when it would be both comfortable to sit, and easier for them to see the fireworks?

"It's too crowded here!" Sora turned his head to look at a girl standing next to a blonde guy, presumably her boyfriend. "Why don't we go home and watch some on TV?"

"Alright, alright." The boy sighed, and began to pick up their stuff. She smiled, obviously satisfied that her boyfriend would leave just for her. Sora tugged on Riku's arm to signal that there was a spot open, and right next to them.

Unbelievably, people around them began to shuffle closer. Riku grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him over the couple, who glanced at them with wary eyes.

"You and your boyfriend want our spot?" The girl sneered. Sora gulped nervously and fixed his gaze on the ground.

"Yes, please, if you're moving." Riku didn't seem to react to her scathing tone, but Sora felt the silverette squeeze his hand harder. The girl's boyfriend placed his palm on her shoulder.

"Liz, just let them have it. We're going home anyways." Her nostrils flared angrily, but she let her boyfriend lead her away. He flashed Sora and Riku an apologetic smile.

Sora frowned miserably. "I hate homophobes. What's wrong with being gay?"

Riku towed him forward gently."Absolutely nothing. You're great the way you are."

A hush fell over the crowd as a loud whistle pierced the air. Sora drew in a breath sharply as a burst of color lit up the sky, the first fireworks of the New Year. The brunette wriggled happily, still clutching Riku's hand.

"Reeku! It's 2010!" Sora exclaimed joyfully, then smiled, blissful.

He heard a faint chuckle beside him, and knew it was Riku. "Yep, it is, Sora."

"What's your resolution for the New Year?" Sora asked, eyes taking in every aspect of the blooming colors in the sky, but wanting to share his joy.

Riku lifted their joined hands and released Sora's fingers. The smaller boy drew his stare from the sky, curious as to what Riku was doing. Riku pressed a small piece of paper into Sora's palm, the light from the fireworks illuminating the action.

"Just this."

Sora unfolded it to read what it said. He could just barely make out the series of numbers on the slip of paper. A phone number…

"You're welcome to call anytime, if you want." Riku suddenly seemed unsure of whether that was the right thing to do or not.

Punching his arm playfully, Sora grinned as if he had received the best present in the world. He tore off part of the paper and dug in his pocket for a moment. Now Riku watched to see what Sora was going to do as he produced his phone and punched in a few numbers. Sora sure hoped that he could read the numbers right, because if not…

Riku's phone vibrated in his pants pocket, and he quickly took it out. The screen glowed brightly.

Sora waited expectantly as Riku read the text message, biting his lip.

"And there's mine." He stood up on his tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to Riku's cheek. The taller boy's eyes widened slightly, and Sora giggled at his surprised expression.

The message had said, "Of course, silly!" Sora would definitely call, and he really hoped that Riku might even want to hang out with him.

At the end of the fireworks display, Sora and Riku counted down with the crowd.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

:::::

Grrr, I hate having to bring in homophobes. Seriously.

Yay, I finished! Me and my family where going to go somewhere today, but my sister got a babysitting job, so I got to write! :D Part two isn't as purely adorable, because of the stupid HOMOPHOBE. Ah, well, it can't be helped.

So, this is XIIIAnonymous, over and out! See you in 2010! :D

(I got Lady Gaga's CD's on my ipod, so I've been listening to them over and over. :3 Soon I will know all of the words to every song! :P So that's what I was listening to when I wrote this. XD Has nothing to do with fluff, at all.)


End file.
